Hoodies
by Ability King KK
Summary: Tsuyu finds something at the mall and can't help but buy it, much to Izuku's later embarrassment.


**I am currently working on the next chapter of "Warmth", but have this in the meantime.**

-:-

Asui Tsuyu let out a few croaks as she stared at the object before her. She was currently at Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, having gone to buy a new jacket after her old one had been torn beyond repair. As she passed by one store though, she was not expecting to see something like this.

What she had found was a hoodie…that looked like Midoriya's hero costume. There were quite a few of them too. She wondered why they were on discount though.

"You actually interested in those hoodies?"

Tsuyu turned to the young man behind the counter. "When did they start making these, gero?"

"Some time after the recent Sports Festival," replied the man with a shrug. "Some of those up and coming heroes really impressed people. They made hoodies based off of that Bakugou kid and that Todoroki kid for example. The Bakugou ones sold like hot cakes and the Todoroki ones are selling well."

"And this one, gero?" asked Tsuyu, pointing at the Midoriya hoodie.

The man frowned at the question. "Waste of space, really. No one wants to buy them since that kid was kind of a pansy. It's one of the reasons why the Bakugou ones sold out. People prefer hardcore badass heroes."

It was Tsuyu's turn to frown. This man didn't know what he was talking about. If people preferred that kind of hero then Endeavor would have been the number one hero over All Might long before All Might retired. It was sad that this is what heroics have come to.

'_People are idiots, gero.'_

"Look, kid, if I had anymore Bakugou hoodies, I would gladly sell you one. If you want though, I could see if I can order one for you," said the man, hoping to make a sale.

It was then the frog girl made a decision.

-:-

At the 1-A dorms…

"Has anyone seen Tsuyu?" asked Ochaco as she entered the common area.

"I think she mentioned something about heading to the mall," replied Kirishima as he and Bakugou were playing video games. "That was a while ago, though."

"Is something wrong, Uraraka?" asked Izuku.

Ochaco merely smiled. "No, I just wanted to ask her if I could borrow her notes."

"If you want, Uraraka, you can borrow my notes," replied Momo, looking up from her own little study session with Shouto, Kyouka, and Tokoyami.

It was that moment that they heard the sound of the door opening followed by a croak. Hearing the telltale sound of her friend, Ochaco called out to her.

"Hey, Tsuyu! Welcome ba-"

The anti-gravity girl stopped abruptly upon seeing the frog girl, catching the attention of the others. All were stunned to see Tsuyu's state of dress. Surprisingly, Bakugou was the one to speak first.

"What the fuck are you wearing, Frogger?!"

Everyone was wondering why Tsuyu was wearing a hoodie that looked like Midoriya's hero costume. Glancing at their resident cinnamon roll, they found him looking like a boiled lobster.

"I found it while I was at the mall, gero. I quite like it," replied Tsuyu as she showed the hoodie off.

"But how does such an item exist?" questioned Tokoyami, glancing back at his green fiend. Surly Midoriya wouldn't approve of this.

"Tokoyami does bring up a good question," stated Momo. "Midoriya is technically not an official hero yet, so he shouldn't have any merchandise out there."

"The salesman said they were made some time after the Sports Festival, saying that someone was impressed with what they saw, gero," explained Tsuyu, putting her finger near her mouth in her usual manner. "He said there were also hoodies based on Bakugou and Todoroki. For whatever reason though, all of the Bakugou hoodies sold out."

While Bakugou's ego inflated further, Momo was thinking of how to get her hands on a Todoroki hoodie.

"But why would you buy one yourself and a Midoriya one at that?" asked Kyouka.

"Because I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a Bakugou hoodie, gero. I have integrity, after all," replied Tsuyu as she made her way towards the couch. She ignored the glare and small explosives from the resident bomb boy as she sat next to Izuku. "Besides, this hoodie is a lot like Midoriya-kun, gero. It's warm and comfy!"

Izuku blushed even brighter when Tsuyu rested her head on his shoulder. Ochaco had a blank look on her face as she took in the scene while Momo and Kyouka could only smile.

"Congrats, Midori-bro!" exclaimed Kirishima with a grin and thumbs up towards the green-haired boy. The boy didn't respond.

"…Midoriya?" questioned Shouto, noticing that his friend had not said a word since Tsuyu arrived back.

Seeing Izuku still be silent, Tsuyu could only roll her eyes. She knew how to snap him out of it. With a flick of her tongue she gave him a quick frog kiss, surprising the others.

Izuku jumped with a yelp when he felt something on his cheek. Still red in the face, he looked at the frog girl with wide eyes.

"Ts-s-s-s-s-Tsuyu! Wh-Wh-Why are you wearing that?!" exclaimed the boy.

"I wanted to, gero. Don't you think it looks good on me?" asked Tsuyu, showing off the hoodie to Izuku. She then pulled up the actual hood. "Look, it even has bunny ears like your costume, gero."

Izuku had to admit; Tsuyu did look cute in that hoodie. Still, this was too much.

"W-Weren't there other h-hoodies you could have b-bought?"

"I preferred this one, gero."

Izuku wasn't sure if his blush would ever go away, especially when Tsuyu decided to snuggle up against him.

"Damn it, Deku! How the hell did you get a girlfriend before me?!" demanded Bakugou as he glared hatefully at the green duo.

"Gero, if you acted a little nicer to people, Bakugou, you might be able to get one yourself," replied Tsuyu as she looked at Bakugou with a half-lidded look. This earned her a growl from Bakugou.

"She's got a point, Baku-bro," added Kirishima with a teasing grin.

"Shut the fuck up, Kirishima!" yelled out Bakugou, earning a laugh from the redhead.

While the two had a one-sided argument, there was a knock on the door. Glad for the distraction, Momo went over to open the door, surprised to see who it was.

"Kendo-san! What brings you here?"

The leader of Class 1-B had an apologetic look on her face. "Hey, Yaoyorozu-san. Sorry to barge in like this, but Monoma is in one of his "I hate Class 1-A" moods again and it's much worse this time around. Would it be okay if some of us crash here for a while?"

"Given the circumstances, I don't see why not," replied Momo as she stepped aside to let them in.

Following Itsuka were Tetsutetsu, Setsuna, Pony, and Kinoko. Upon seeing Kinoko though, the Class 1-A students couldn't help but stare.

"You can pretty much guess what set Monoma off this time," stated Setsuna with a lizard-like smirk.

Kinoko was wearing a black hoodie that was a little baggy on her due to her short stature. What made the hoodie stand out though, was the purple design wrapped around it that resembled a certain bird-like shadow. Tokoyami could only stare in confusion. He also could have sworn that Dark Shadow was laughing at him.

"Do you like it, Tokoyami-kun?" asked Kinoko, showing off her hoodie. "I found it when I was at the store near my home earlier today and just had to buy it!"

"…Why?"

The giddy Kinoko turned away with a blush. "I thought it looked cute! Although when I showed it off to the others Kuroiro-kun seemed depressed for some reason."

Itsuka and Setsuna glanced at each other, wondering if they should tell their mushroom friend, but decided that it was up to Kuroiro.

"Man, first Midori-bro and now Bro-koyami? Congrats to both of you!" exclaimed Kirishima with another grin.

Tokoyami grimaced while the feathers on his cheeks ruffled a bit, signifying that he was blushing. "Do not start with me, Kirishima."

"How did you guys get hoodies made for you anyway?" asked Tetsutetsu.

"That's what we'd like to know," replied Izuku with a sigh.

"Aw, they're so cute!" squeaked out Pony in glee, as she looked at the bunny ears of Tsuyu's hoodie. "I want one too!"

This caused Izuku to blush again and Tsuyu to let out a series of croaks.

As the group conversed with each other, they didn't hear the door open and closed. In fact, it wasn't until someone cleared their throat that their attention was grabbed. Turning around, they found Aizawa and All Might standing there.

"What is going on here?" questioned Aizawa with a bored tone. Upon seeing what Tsuyu and Kinoko were wearing, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"…Young Asui, Young Komori? Where did you get those?" asked All Might, pointing at the hoodies.

The girls explained once more where they bought them and why they existed. Once they were done, All Might had a frown on his face while Aizawa had a scowl.

"Who could be responsible for this?" questioned All Might.

"Probably one of those idiots from the business department," replied Aizawa. "I swear if there's more out there…"

"I think it's just the four designs," said Kinoko. "From what the salesman told me, the Tokoyami design was exclusive to his store, the Midoriya design was exclusive to Wookiees, and the Todoroki and Bakugou designs were common."

"Is it really that bad that they have these hoodies?" asked Tetsutetsu.

"Since you four are still students and not official heroes, it's technically illegal for your to have merchandise," explained All Might, making the four tense. "But since it's clear you had no idea this was happening, you won't be receiving punishment."

"I'll need to bring this up with the Principal," stated Aizawa as he turned to leave. "We'll need to deal with this before it gets more out of hand than it already has."

"Can we at least still keep these hoodies?" asked Kinoko.

Aizawa didn't reply and just kept going, leaving All Might to deal with the hopeful looks Tsuyu and Kinoko were giving him.

'_Apologies, my boy,'_ thought the retired hero before he spoke. "I believe you would need to ask Young Midoriya and Young Tokoyami that. I need to go an assist Aizawa in explaining this to Principal Nezu."

Izuku and Tokoyami gave All Might looks of betrayal when the girls turned to them. Seeing the look in Tsuyu's eyes though, Izuku couldn't help but cave.

"I…wouldn't m-mind, I suppose."

With a beaming smile, Tsuyu latched onto Izuku with a hug, causing the boy to blush brightly once more. Kinoko was still waiting for an answer from Tokoyami, who caved soon after.

"I…concur with Midoriya."

Kinoko latched onto Tokoyami's arm with a squeal of happiness.

"Hey, now that's all settled, let's get everyone else and celebrate!" exclaimed Kirishima.

"I'm game!" replied Tetsutetsu, matching Kirishima's grin.

"As long as we don't invite Monoma, I'm for it," stated Setsuna.

"Can we add Mineta to the "do not invite" list? You just know he's going to bitch about not having a girlfriend while Midoriya and Tokoyami do," replied Kyouka with a look of annoyance.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Pony innocently. She was unfamiliar with this Mineta person.

"Yes," replied the 1-A students in unison.

It didn't take long to gather the rest of Class 1-A and 1-B, telling them why they were gathered (much to Izuku and Tokoyami's shared embarrassment and Ochaco and Kuroiro's shared depression). Of course Monoma and Mineta were there, but were told they were on **very** thin ice and if they did anything to disrupt the party they would be punished.

As the party continued and they spent more time with Tsuyu and Kinoko respectively, Izuku and Tokoyami came to the same conclusion.

'_This isn't so bad.'_

-:-

OMAKE

Momo was currently searching the web for a certain object. Once she found it she gave off a smile and activated her Quirk. From her body she pulled out a blue hoodie with white patches on the shoulders. On the front of the hoodie there was a small flame design on the left and a small snowflake design on the right. Beaming in happiness, Momo hugged it close before putting it on, enjoying the warmth it gave.

Leaving it on, she soon slipped into bed for a decent night's sleep, dreaming of a certain half-and-half boy she held in her heart.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**The thought of Tsuyu wearing an Izuku-themed hoodie was appealing to me. I also added the Tokoyami x Kinoko because I liked their interactions in the manga. They really seemed to click.**

…**Can I get fanart of Tsuyu wearing the Izuku hoodie and Kinoko wearing the Tokoyami hoodie…and maybe of Momo wearing a Todoroki hoodie?**


End file.
